Recuerdos Que Es Mejor No Dejar Ir
by Jinseigami'Fell
Summary: El pasado muchas veces duele, pero entre todo ese dolor hay recuerdos que es bueno rescatar, porque esos son los que nos sacan las sonrisas cuando no hay quien nos anime -Drabble-


Bien esta historia va a pedido de rori-war-word así que los que les cause gracia agradézcanle xD.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni los escenarios citados, ni jamás me pertenecerán porque soy muy floja como para hacer algo al respecto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Recuerdos Que Es Mejor No Dejar Ir

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El pasado no era algo en lo cual le gustase enfocarse, en espacial porque gran parte de este se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de su mente, lamentablemente esa noche, mirando el firmamento, no pudo evitar regresar a las preguntas sobre sí mismo. Estuvo un tiempo en la misma posición, apoyado en el árbol simplemente observando, hasta que una extraña formación rocosa que surcaba el cielo llama su atención, trayendo consigo distantes y dormidos recuerdos... de la Colonia ARK.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Flashback -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-No me lo puedo creer...

-María, deja de caminar de esa forma, me estas mareando.

-No me vengas con exigencias, Shadow- Le respondió ella -Como es que no eres capaz de entender.

-Entiendo lo que me dices... Pero en algo he de gastar mi tiempo ¿No?

-Molestar científicos y sacarlos de quicio, hasta el punto de que te quieran eliminar ¿Esa es tú idea de diversión?

-En ningún momento dije que fuese divertido.

-Pues, tu rostro no te apoya- Tras estas palabras le dio la espalda a Shadow y él, conociendo desde hace bastante sus actitudes, cedió.

-Tú ganas, me disculparé- Dijo al tiempo que salía del cuarto y María esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tras los sucesos ocurridos con María, el erizo negro se había disculpado con los científicos y ahora se encontraba con el abuelo de está, Gerald.

-Deberías controlarte, se que André es un viejo desesperante, pero no escusa que te desahogues también con Franzúa.

-... Tal vez me sobrepasé un poco...- Entonces el sonido de las llaves haciendo girar tuercas capto su atención -Cambiando el tema ¿Qué construye esta vez Doctor?

-Es un arma para casos de emergencia, ves las esmeraldas que hay sobre la mesa- Shadow volteó hacia donde Gerald apuntaba -Son las siete Chaos Emeralds, con ellas puedo hacer que el "Cañón Eclipse" funcione.

-¿Por qué ese nombre? No suena a algo que creó usted despues de todo les pone nombres en ingles.

-Lo sé, en un principio era "Cannon Eclipse" pero ese día estaba cansado y por eso lo escribí mal en los planos, simplemente lo deje estar, nadie se fijará en un pequeño detalle. En cualquier caso está casi terminado, le haré una prueba mañana para los últimos ajustes, por ahora descansare y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- Le sugirió Gerald desde la puerta.

-Claro, iré en unos minutos- Tras escuchas esto Gerald se retiro definitivamente del laboratorio -... Supongo que como dije unos minutos bastaran... Solo una pequeña prueba- Menciono mientras una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba en su rostro.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Al otro día cuando la Colonia ARK despertaba, un estruendoso grito se escucho, hasta en el último rincón.

-¡Shadow the Hedgehog, explícame esto ahora mismo!

El erizo haciendo gala de su velocidad llego rápidamente al laboratorio.

-¿Ocurre algo Doc-?- Pero el científico rápidamente lo hizo callar gritándole mientras apuntaba por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué creías que hacías?!- En eso María llego, un tanto cansada pues tuvo que correr un largo tramo para llegar antes de que Shadow fuese, seguramente, exterminado.

-Abuelo... calma y explícame que ocurrió está vez- Su abuelo se limitó a indicar nuevamente a través de la ventana hacia un asteroide que cruzaba por enfrente, no deseaba gritar con su nieta presente -¿Fuiste tú Shadow?

-Solo quería ahorrarle trabajo a tú abuelo probando su arma en el modo láser.

-Claro- Mencionó Gerald un poco más calmado y con tono completamente sarcástico -Pero escribir "Soy el rei" ¿Me crees lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber que eras tú?

-Pues hace unas horas... sí- Menciono el erizo negro en un murmullo.

-En todo caso "Rei" está mal escrito, es con "y" aprende a escribir, enano.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a quejarse Doctor, el nombre de su cañón esta mal escrito!

-... No debí contarte. En todo caso tú error es más grave.

María simplemente los observaba en este punto, Shadow muchas veces podía comportarse como un niño, pero era el único capaz de hacer parecer a su abuelo un crío de seis años, y no podía negar que esas discusiones que siempre se desviaban a temas absurdos, le hacían bastante gracia.

-¡María no te rías!- Fueron las palabras de Shadow y Gerald cuando se dieron cuenta de que María no podía contener más su risa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- End Flashback -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Creo... que debería corregir eso, en realidad se nota bastante que está mal escrito...- Dijo esto sin poder reprimir una risa ante un recuerdo, que al fin no le era doloroso.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Y así termina esto. Sinceramente imagine muchas cosas que podían suceder pero me quede con esta, el resto implicaba cabecear mucho para saber cómo ponerlo en palabras. En fin review el que desee dejarlo, me da igual soy feliz simplemente con pasar mis ideas a palabras (Para mis amigos cercanos) y a escritos (Para los que leen esto)


End file.
